


【贾尼】AI会得花吐症吗

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: 一个辣鸡产出但是还要备份。
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【贾尼】AI会得花吐症吗

1.

“很明显，不会。”Tony用卷起的报纸敲了敲桌沿，“那根本不科学，不可能凭空产生那些蛋白质和维生素C。”  
“是的，sir。”Jarvis听上去仍然是个好AI，“Potts小姐来电，sir。”  
于是Tony去应付Pepper的董事会通知，没人知道刚强制断电的某个地下房间里的喇叭已经将百科全书中关于花的部分从A播放到了H。

2.

“所以你在干什么？”Pepper制止了Tony试图转移话题的行为，她听上去有点忧心忡忡，“让Jarvis报花名？Jarvis的系统出了什么问题？”  
“什么？”Tony迷惑，“你前天还不喜欢那家日本花餐厅。”  
“那是上个月，它不是日本的，是韩国的。”Pepper叹了口气，懒得再做纠正，她只是调转了通讯通道，让Tony听到自己听见的声音。  
“Tulips，yellow tulips。”  
极细微夹杂在电流音里循环，一声声像痛苦叹息。

管他什么董事会，通讯中不受电磁干扰却出现电流音，真的是出问题了。  
Tony一头扎进了工作间。

3.  
花吐症而已，没什么解决不了的。  
让机器“生病”的都是病毒，但这种病毒似乎不是给Jarvis添几行代码就能解决的，因为防火墙完好无损，而Tony没发现任何，任何问题。  
“你想不想睡别的AI？”Tony思考了半晌，对天花板比划了一下，“比如C-3PO，R2-D2或者红后？The Machine？”①  
“没有C-3PO，R2-D2或者红后，sir，需要为您安排《星球大战》的马拉松电影之夜吗？”Jarvis停顿一秒回答，“没有The Machine。扫描完毕，现在没有与我同一水准的AI。”  
这反应在基准线以内，毕竟对于一个AI来说，“你想不想睡别的AI”本身就是个非常烧主板的问题。  
“不了，周末的电影时间取消，去参加上个星期发来邀请函的酒宴。”Tony的犹豫不超过半秒，“全方位自检一次，明早我要看报告。”  
“好的，sir。”

4.  
Dummy一晚上都跟在Tony身后不屈不挠地打转，直到Tony给了它一个拥抱和在关节处的晚安吻。  
认真的，给机器人一个晚安吻？  
Tony对着不停闪灯的饮水机陷入沉思，饮水机被Tony的杯子扣上盖子才安生了。  
Tony的嘴唇刚离开那个杯沿。  
而室内配合一般响起了那极细微的电流声。  
“What？”Tony冲回工作间。  
或许拆开Jarvis的服务器检查一遍这件事刻不容缓。

“或许您愿意亲吻一下我的芯片。”  
“如果是我前几天喝醉了给你装过什么开玩笑的模块，现在马上卸载。”  
Tony瞪了探来的机械臂几秒，让冰凉的金属蹭过自己的嘴唇。

“好的，sir。”  
“已卸载。”  
别墅恢复了以往的清静。

“老天，真是我自己干的。”  
Tony对着蓦地自动消失的一段代码搓了一把脸，决定还是取消酒宴行程――或许一个月远离酒精更合适。

5.  
“晚安，sir。”  
床上人已经熟睡，卧室的灯逐渐熄灭。

至于AI会不会得花吐症？谁知道呢。

备注：  
① C-3PO和R2-D2，《星球大战》；红后，《生化危机》；The Machine，《疑犯追踪》


End file.
